zutto shugochara !
by dont make me use the deathnote
Summary: AMI HAS HEART EGGS ! AMU AND IKUTO ARE GOING OUT ! what else , ami's eggs died and now she has none , but gets the back 6 years latter ! o wait i wont find that out till i read the story


**me - Hi every one ! it me with a new story for ya. But i wont let me say whats it about ... i'll let these guys ! come on out Ran , Miki , Suu , Dai !**

***Four characters fly out***

**Ran - HI EVEYONE AND WELCOME TO " ZUTTO SHUGO CHARA ! "**

**Miki - and we will be your hosts since we are no longer in this seaires D:**

**Suu - but thats alright cause we get to talk to you about the story and get your opion on it at the end of the show ^^ **

**Dai - i hope you all like this new seaires and i hope you all understand some words are not spelt right **

**Miki - yeah cause the writer cant spell at all **

**Me - HEY I CAN TO SPELL ! just not alot **

**Ran, Miki , Suu , Dai - Kayla dose not own shugo chara or any characters beside new characters you have neer heard of ... **

**Ran - like that Haru guy **

**Miki - RAN NOW YOU RUINED THE SURPRISE ! **

**Ran - oop's ! sorry everyone **

**Dai - we hope you enjoy the story ^^**

chapter 1 - the lost but found heart

"AMI DEAR ! TIME FOR SCHOOL !" The long haired burnett sat up , she looked at he clock. "Well time to get ready for a new school year " Ami got up and walked to her dresser , she grabed this box that was laying there , she just staired at it "good morning you guys , I hope i can see you soon ... its kinda lonely now that nee-san and ikuto-nii-san went traviling around together , I realy want someone to talk to..." ami put the box down and walked to the closet where her red an dblack uniform hung in front of her.

After a few minuits she walked down staired dressed and ready for school , She ate her ceiral and left. Along the way she saw other kids going to her school run cause they were late , but ami didnt care she just took her time. "Its been 6 years since i last saw you four ... " She stopped and felt tears go down her face "i dont like being lonely ... no... i ..." She kept crying and crying and crying , till she heard a voice in front of her ask "Hey kid ... are you alright" Ami looked up and saw a tall scruffy black haired boy stand in front of her. He had a black umiform on , much like ikuto's. And ami saw that he had two guardian characters floating beside

The two went over and sat on a bench, once ami calmed down they introduced eachother "hello... i'm ami hinamori" Ami said nervously . "I'm Haru Minamotto, its nice to meet you ... but may i ask why are you crying ? " Ami looked down . "Well i see you have guardian characters dont you?" Haru looked at his shoulder " yeah , but how can you see them ? Onley people with other guardian characters or dont have ... a ... heart egg " Haru looked shock " you dont have a heart's egg !" Ami nodded slowly " I use to have one ... well four to tell you the turth. But 6 years ago on the day of my older sisters 6th grade gradeuation was the day i lost them..." Ami looked up at the sky and remebered that very day like it was a yesterday.

**(6 years ago)**

"AMI-CHAN ! we're going to be late , your father is in the car waiting fo us ! " ami opened this box that had stars and moons every wheres on it . " hey you guys stay here while ami gos to nee-sans gradwoation thingy , ok " Ami put the box down and ran down staires . The enrgetic girl ran to the car and off they went.

Durong the cerimony Rikka , the new queen, was anouncing the graduating kids class by class , name by name . Ami got bord just sitting there she wanted to go for a walk , but mama wouldnt let her. "Ami-chan ... you know , i bet when you go here everyone will be calling you the little amu , and the new cool and spice girl , i cant wait for that " Ami looked at her mom . "i cant be me " Ami felt like a part of her was riped out , she didnt want to be like amu, she wanted to be heself , but it was to late , she's the "new amu".

back at home her heart eggs could feel her pain and sadness , and the fact that ami is loseing her will to be herself. They felt sad as well ... and they could feel them selves faiding away. They tried to get out of the box to see ami to tell her its alriht, But then a big wind flew through the window and knocked the box down... It was to late , the eggs were broken.

Ami was at the cerimony and she felt her heart go numb ... It was like she had no heart at all. Ami sat there emotionless. It was the end of the Cerimony and the guardians were gahtered in the royal gardien for a party. The guardians and their families.

"Ami... are you alright ? " amu walked over to her little sister who was just sitting there emotionless like she was during the cerimony. "I... I lost my heart , and i cant find it ... " amu just looked at her shocked "eh... ami ... OI AMI" amu screamed getting everyone's atention. "Ami what do you mean you lost your heart ?" Amu shook her little sister like a doll. "I... I just cant find it , i dont feel happy or likr my self at all" Amu looked in ami's eyes and saw no emotion. "Amu-chan is everything alright?" tadase asked walking up to the girls. "no...no nothing is alright... i ... i think ami realy did lose her heart , she looks like the kids who's heart egg's broke or turned into x-eggs. Every guardian screamed "EH! "

"Mom ,Dad ... we need to get home quickly !" The two confussed parents nodded and the four left. Once they got home Amu ran up stairs "oh .. amu-chan your home" A sleepy ran walked in . But amu was to distracted to notice her. She ran into ami's room and saw the box she loved on the floor. "maby ami will feel better with this?" amu took it down and gave it to ami. "Here ami , its your favorit box , the one you have in your room." Ami opened the box but only to see her egg's broken and dead. "my...my.." amu smiled " your what" it went quiet , but then amu noticed ami was crying not smiling "ami..." ami just cried "MY HEART EGG'S ARE DEAD !" ami cried . But amu looked shocked. "heart...egg's" amu looked in the box and saw them all smahed to bits . "A...Ami-chan... i'm sorry" Amu's face was saddened

**(back to normal time)**

"oh... i'm so srry to hear that." Haru's face expression was sad. "its ok ... its ture tho ... i have no more would be self ... nor do i have a hearts egg. but i'm slowly getting it back . I was able to have emotions again." ami looked down. "but your fakeing it" Haru said. Ami went wide eyed. "your fakeing you emotion's so no one will have to worry. " Ami looked down "Well thats ture too..." Haru smiled and stood up. " well i can sence a character barrier around you so never say you dont have a heart." Ami looked at haru walking away. Ami smiled " thank you... haru" . Ami looked at the time " OH MY GOD ! I'M MEGA LATE FOR MY FIRST DAY BACK ! " Ami ran raly fast to school and ended up getting a detention slip for being late ... again.

School ended and eeryone went home . Ami had to stay a hour later and do work. Once it was time for ami to go she looked out the window and saw haru waiting by the front gate. Ami ran for the gate. Once there she took a minuit to catch her breath and then looked at haru. "Why are you here" Ami asked. " Well i'm here waiting for you, i thought we sould get to know eachother so we can be friends." Haru smiled , ami smiled to , and the two walked home .

" so ami-chan , you said you had a older sister? whats she like" Haru asked keeping his eyes in front of him. "Well , she has pink hair and she also had guardian characters , like you , she acts cool , but thats just her outer image , she realy is a nice person , i grew up having her as my idol, Right now she's travling the world with her boyfriend in serch of his father. But when her and ikuto started going out utau-chan had to put up a fight for him , but of course nee-san won ." Haru stopped walking. " wait you said ikuto and utau right... there both brother and sister , but utau has big feelings for ikuto ..." ami looked back at the boy. " yup thats them , why do you want to know?" Haru smiled " oh it was nothing" .

the two talked and walked all the way to this old playground. Ami looked at it and smiled . She pulled haru's arm to the swings and she sat on it and she looked up at the sky. "I love going to places like this" haru questioned her likeing's "why do you say that, its just an old playground?" Ami was shocked . "This is more then just and old playground ! I might of been a giant ship floating on the wavey sea , or maybe a jungle , full of wild animals , OR MAYBE ! " ami looked at haru who was laughing at her. "eh ? whats so funnny?" Haru looked at ami " you have such a big imagination. I bet any grownup would love to have that." Ami smiled "well some grownup's just need to let loss and let there inner kid be free " the two laughed .

Haru walked ami home and the two bid a farewell till the next time then meet. Ami walked in to see a mom and dad staire at her. "Ami who was that?" her dad said with a very angry voice. "was it your boyfriend?" her mom said in a lovey dovey voice. Ami blushed "NO ! he's just a friend i meet today on the way to school ! " ami walked up staires and went in her room. Ami looked outside and saw Haru on her windowcile . Ami panicked , she locked the door and let haru in. "WHAT THE HELL! " she screamed , but not to loud so mom and dad wouldnt hear. "i just wanted to say good night and i'll be here to pick you up for school tomorrow ok" ami smiled "ok".

It was night time and Ami got ready for bed . She looked at her box and smiled. "I think i realy am getting my heart back" Slowly Ami fell a sleep. She woke up the next morning and felt a few lumps under her blanket. She fliped her blanket up and to her amazement she saw four heart eggs , just like the ones she had 6 years ago. "my...my heart eggs... THEY CAME BACK " ami jumped around the room and laughed. she then fell on the bed . "I had my wish come ture" she hugged her egg's and smiled. " your back".

**Me - ok so we are back , and my hands hert from all that typing . **

**Ran - ok so now lets pick people from the audiance for questions on the story.**  
**suu - umm ... i pick the one with the green hat. XD**

** guy with green hat - Hi i love this story so far ... o and i have a quick question , will ami and haru fall in love cause it seems like they have this ... thing ... going on between them ?**

**me - ok haru , i know thats you so stop pretending to be a guy in a green hat **

**haru - AH MAN ! i realy wanted to know to DX **

**me - well you have to wait till i get further in the story ! cant you see i have enuf things on my hands already **

**haru - well all i see is a bag of popcorn in one hand and soda in the other ...**

** me - ok sue me for going to the movies T^T**

** haru - ok i will !**

**me - FINE !**

**haru - FINE ! **

**me GOOD !**

**haru - GOOD ! **

**me - so we're good ?**

**haru - o we're so good !**

**ran - ok... well since kayla and haru sue eachother , i think its time to go ^^**

** ran , miki , suu , dai - BYE BYE ! ~doki~**


End file.
